


Forbidding Mourning

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Hannibal, Brain tumor, Cannibal Romance, Everyone dies guys, I'm not lying, M/M, Murder Husbands, They be hopping around evading the feds, sex happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: As Hannibal and Will lay dying Hannibal looks back over their lives together.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bottom Hanni  Bonanza





	Forbidding Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> A huge huge thank you to the amazing [Dontbevain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain) for betaing!
> 
> Poem: A Valediction: Forbidding Mourning – Joe Donne
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

The smell of blood was thick in the air, the harsh metallic scent that one could taste on the tongue when they breathed in. Hannibal was used to the smell; after the life he had lived, it had never bothered him before today. The pain in his side from the gunshot wound shot through his body, and he had to grit his teeth to shift closer to Will.

Today was different.

Today the blood was Will’s.

“Stay awake, _Mano meile_.” Hannibal huffed, his bloodied shaking hand moving to run through those beautiful curls, now crusted and hard from dried blood. “Stay with me ‘till the end.”

Will turned his beautiful eyes up to him, the bright sky blue that would change to green almost on a whim was already taking on a glassy look as the life slowly drained from him. Hannibal growled when he heard the deep wheeze when Will tried to take a breath in, the bullet that had gone through his chest had slightly nicked his lung. Hannibal could not tell if he was upset that Will was being given a slow and painful death or glad that they would at least have a few moments before the end.

Hannibal felt his breath leave him as the corners of Will’s mouth turned up in a small smile, lips and chin covered in deep red, and turned into Hannibal’s touch as best as he could. He was so beautiful. Truly the most magnificent being Hannibal has ever set eyes on, even close to death. He watched as Will’s eyes closed, panic set in when they stayed closed for a bit too long and felt tears come to his eyes in relief when Will opened them again.

“Always,” Will chokes out, face contorted in pain. “I’ll always stay with you.”

The skin around Will’s face was starting to turn a faint shade of blue, the very little oxygen he was able to take in, and Hannibal knew they had at most thirty minutes before Will’s body gave up from what little air he was getting. He could hear the new head of FBI, Chaunder, rallying FBI and CIA agents to take them out, alive or dead. It made Hannibal almost miss Jack; at least the man was more enjoyable and well educated than his replacement, but Jack had left the agency long ago. Two years after The Great Red Dragon, Jack had decided to let it be, no longer letting obsessions and revenge control his mind.

In a way, Hannibal was proud of him.

So for eighteen years, the new and very inept Chaunder had taken over the hunt.

Hannibal gave a small smile, his eyes crinkling, causing the wrinkles around his eyes to stand out more when he felt Will try to kiss his wrist.

“It hurts.” Will wheezed. “I mean...that’s stupid. Of course, it does.”

Hannibal shushed him softly. “Save your strength. I have the detonator; it will be over soon.”

Will groaned softly, reaching up so he could touch the fine lines around Hannibal’s mouth before letting a bloodied thumb move across those lips that still made him ache with love. His movements were getting slower, his eyelids starting to go a little heavy, but he tried to move closer all the same and Hannibal met him the rest of the way. He arranged Will comfortably into his arms as best as he could, burying his face in the curls that he loved so much.

“Keep me awake.” Will rasped, a deep wheeze coming between words. “Talk to me….tell me a story.”

“A story…” Hannibal whispered, body starting to slowly grow cold from shock and the amount of blood he’d lost. “I can do that. I can do that, Brangusis.”

He pressed a kiss to Will’s head as he thought through the pain of all the stories he’d heard and read. So many wonderful and horrible tales and adventures, ones of love and loss, but there was one story in particular that Hannibal wanted to share with his boy before the end. He cleared his throat, grimacing a little as he tried to get comfortable. “There was once a devil and a lamb…”

_Coming up from the bone-crushing deep of the ocean, the smell of salt and sea invaded his nose and lungs as he choked. Water just kept pouring out of his mouth, and for the first time since watching Mischa be taken away, never had he felt such dread as he gripped around for the body he had fallen with._

_He found nothing._

_Hannibal let out a gasp, the bullet wound in his side stinging along with his broken body from the fall, as he tried to tread water for any sign of the man. Soon the waves took over his worn and beaten body; the idea of death was somehow welcoming because what was life without any family or Will?_

_No one who could see him._

_He had let himself slip down deep, his lungs starting burning from the need for air when he felt something grab him under his arms. This force hauled him up, breaking the water's surface and struggled to pull him ashore. They shoved him onto the cold, wet sand before collapsing next to him, cheek sliced and wet, dark curls plastered to his face._

_“Don’t die on me yet, bastard.”_

_Hannibal smiled as Will watched him prepare dinner, blue eyes narrowed as he tracked every movement and Hannibal couldn’t help but smile softly when Will mimicked the motions of Hannibal’s hands. “Do you think I cannot see you?”_

_He glanced up to find those cheeks red with embarrassment, the scar on one of them doing nothing to dampen the man’s attractiveness at all. Will cleared his throat but did not try to deny it as he moved to stand next to Hannibal instead of staying on the other side of the kitchen’s island._

_“It’s just…” Will trailed off as he looked over all the pots and pans, dishes and ingredients that Hannibal laid out. “Never mind.”_

_“It’s just?” Hannibal prodded gently, sprinkling salt and spices over the halved tomatoes and sliding them into the broiler before standing to face the other man. “Will?”_

_Will avoided his eyes; those assessing eyes were downcast, his long lashes smudged darkly against his cheeks. Hannibal loved seeing him like this, quiet and thoughtful with his shoulders tense but no longer carrying all the weight of the world on them. Hannibal hesitated, their relationship since building their new life in Cuba was still fragile, but he reached out anyway and hooked his pinkie around Will’s. That brought Will’s eyes to his, and there was something in those wide eyes that made Hannibal’s heartache._

_“I just, I guess I never really watched you cook.” Hannibal let out a soft questioning sound, and Will shook his head. “I mean, I’ve watched you cook before, but it was always with suspicion and during the games we played with each other.” Will licked his lips, and Hannibal took in a slow breath when Will turned his hand so that it laid over Hannibal’s. “I never fully appreciated it.”_

_The hope that one day he and Will could mend their rips and tears, grew ever so slightly inside him as he gave the smallest of smiles to the man who held his heart and soul. “Well, now you can.”_

_Will gave an answering smile. “Now, I can.”_

_Hannibal gave a small yawn, moving his hand up to cover it politely as Will continued to watch people from their small balcony. The heat had made Will dress down into an old t-shirt that Hannibal could not remember him buying and a pair of lightweight shorts. He watched as Will took a sip of his drink, rum with lime, and placed it on his empty plate with a soft sigh. They had celebrated Will’s thirty-ninth birthday, Hannibal cooking Kuku Paka while Will went down to the beach to fish. They ate dinner and drank on their balcony, the humid heat of Mombasa making both of them sweat but neither wanting to move to shower._

_Hannibal loved these moments._

_He blinked when Will’s eyes suddenly turned towards his and he felt his mouth to a little dry when Will gave a small smile._

_“Did you enjoy dinner?”_

_Will gave a quiet snort and rolled his eyes, but the smile stayed true. “Of course, I did. Thank you.”_

_Hannibal hummed in satisfaction. “It was my pleasure.”_

_They both sat on opposite sides of the iron balcony, the ambient noises of the busy streets below didn't distract from the comfortable silence between them. Hannibal basked in the intimate moment, thinking nothing of it so he was surprised by Will's movement to sit next to him. His warm side pressed flush up against Hannibal’s, and he could smell the sweat and earthy scent of the man that made him want to lean in._

_“I’d like a birthday gift,” Will stated, glancing over at him with an almost coy look that had Hannibal’s heart racing. “Something that I’m not sure I should ask for.”_

_“Oh?” Hannibal turned his head so he could look Will in the eyes better and swallowed heavily. “You can ask anything of me, Will, you know that.”_

_Will gave a small nod, eyes darting down so they wouldn’t have to meet Hannibal’s gaze, and Hannibal had opened his mouth to ask what that thing was when soft chapped lips pressed against his. He inhaled sharply through his nose, the kiss only lasting a second before Will was pulling away, looking more red by the second._

_Hannibal stared at him, emotions a swirling hail storm, but he kept his face as emotionless as possible. “Will...”_

_“I know!” Will sighed, running his hand through his frizzy curls. “I know we keep going back and forth with this, and I know I said I couldn’t, back in Cuba, but…”_

_Hannibal sighed, disliking that his heart was so ready to accept anything as long as it meant he could feel Will’s mouth against his again. He stood up and started cleaning up their dishes, knowing Will’s gaze was on him the entire time. After he put everything away, he frowned when he saw that Will was still on the balcony. “You should go to bed soon. I have to be up for an appointment in the morning, and I thought you said you had to be at the boatyard early.”_

_Will didn’t respond, and it took everything in Hannibal not to go to that foolish boy and kiss him silly. But Will had rebuffed his affections a year ago when Hannibal had been so sure they had both had the same idea. Conjoined, but not of the same mind._

_“Good night, Will.”_

_Will was silent._

_“Will!” Hannibal grit his teeth, pulling Will back onto the boat, his body limp and heavy against Hannibal as he hoisted himself up as well. “Will!”_

_His hands and feet were still zip-tied together, Hannibal scrambling for the wet knife he had used to cut his ties and ripped through Will’s. He quickly turned the man onto his back and listened for a pulse; when he found none, he immediately started compressions and CPR. Will’s face was so pale, so blue and Hannibal refused to believe that this was where they parted, or that he could lose Will again without figuring out how to truly be with each other._

_Bounty Hunters. Hannibal bared his teeth in a frustrated growl, his injuries not anywhere near as bad as Will’s because the foolish boy tried to protect him. They had beaten his beautiful face in, tied him up, attached him to a cinder block and just let him sink into the sea._

_Hannibal slaughtered all of them._

_He continued his compressions and mouth to mouth until he felt his arms start to tremble and his lungs cry out for him to stop. He couldn’t though. He needed Will alive. He needed Will to be there with him._

_He needed Will!_

_Hannibal startled when Will’s body suddenly convulsed, gagging and turning quickly on his side to start vomiting seawater onto the floor of the boat. Hannibal felt tears sting his eyes as Will coughed violently, his arms barely able to hold his upper body. When Will’s black and bloodshot eyes finally met his, Hannibal knew he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, not when he’d almost lost his love again to the sea._

_Will let out a weak squawk as Hannibal pushed him back down and kissed him._

_Denmark was always colder than he remembered, but that had been back when he’d had no one else with him. No one there to share their warmth and love like he did now._

_Hannibal bit his lip when Will gave a particularly hard and brutal thrust of his hips, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Hannibal._

_Making love with Will was something inspiring and almost godly in a sense. The way their two bodies entwined with each other, how Will would pant and moan into his ear as he gripped Hannibal’s hips and tried to find the spot that made Hannibal scream. Hannibal groaned when he felt those perfect deadly teeth bite into his shoulder, his cock jerking as the pain pushed him that much closer to the edge._

_“W-will…”_

_“Hannibal,” Will answered with an animal-like growl and it made Hannibal’s toes curl in pleasure._

_His vicious beautiful beast, the man who took Hannibal’s heart without mercy, tearing it to shreds only to fix it and break it in an endless loop. Though it had been a while since it had been broken, even the scars had started to fade. Hannibal cried out when Will found his prostate, twisting against the hold Will had on him so he could push back against that glorious pleasure._

_“F-fuck!” Will gasped. “I love you.”_

_Hannibal came without being touched._

_Watching the blood drip from Will’s face sent a shudder through Hannibal, a deep pleasure at watching the man he loved rip a person apart. It made him lose his breath when those eyes looked up at him, a startling bright blue that froze Hannibal in his spot, as his beloved pulled the heart from the corpse. He could not even care that Will had probably damaged the organ by using such brute force as he watched the man stagger towards him, all animal grace and deadliness._

_When Will took Hannibal’s hand, holding it up so he could gently place the fresh heart in Hannibal’s palm, Will fixed him with such an intense stare Hannibal felt his cheeks grow warm as if he were some young besotted man. He let out a shuddering sigh when Will leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hannibal’s, blood mixing with Will’s natural taste._

_When Will pulled back slightly Hannibal could have sworn he misheard when the rough rumble of Will’s voice uttered, “Marry me.”_

_It was after Hannibal’s fifty-ninth birthday that he noticed something was wrong with Will._

_He’d had frequent headaches lately, but Will waved off Hannibal’s worry saying that it was just the drastic climate change since moving back to a warmer climate. It was when he started vomiting that the alarms went off in Hannibal’s head. He gave Will a check up, against his husband’s grumbling and could tell from his lack of balance that something was truly wrong but they had no way to know for sure without a proper scan._

_Will did not want to risk exposure even though Hannibal had been sure that it wouldn’t happen._

_When Will had a severe seizure a few months later, they finally decided to see a doctor, but by then it was already too late._

_Stage four glioblastoma._

_They had made their arrangements._

_The Lecter estate and most of the money would be transferred to Chiyoh since she was truly the last of the family._

_They made sure all of their dogs had gone to good homes, the furniture and personal items sold, and after making sure everything was set, they headed for the United States._

_Hannibal would not live without Will, not after finally having his love returned from his most beautiful and beloved boy, and they planned to go out like a dying star._

_Bright, beautiful and deadly._

Hannibal sighed, his eyes starting to grow heavy even as the loud noises from outside grew closer. They had gotten past the metal door and were now in the house. Hannibal grinned at the surprise that lay in wait for them. He shifted so he could look down at Will and felt his heart shatter at the stillness of the man in his arms. Hannibal knew Will was no longer breathing, the wet wheezing having quieted at least ten minutes ago, and he held Will to him tightly. With his shuddering breath, Hannibal placed a soft kiss to Will’s cold and blue lips before whispering…

“So let us melt, and make no noise,

No tear-floods, nor sigh-tempests move;

‘Twere profanation of our joys

To tell the laity our love.”

He gave his love one last kiss before grabbing the detonator, wrapping Will’s body in his arms before pressing the small button on the device.

The house exploded into glorious fire, all the souls inside instantly leaving this earthly plane and leaving nothing of the lovers left.

**Author's Note:**

> Mano meilė - My love
> 
> Brangusis - My Darling


End file.
